borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question about willowtree.
hi i was just wondering if willowtree is downloaded straight onto the ps3 and you do the modding from the ps3 console No, though it would ave some repetition. You're going to need a flash drive, and willow tree on your computer. Basically, just search Willow Tree guide from SpartanNinja009 on youtube. This wasn't me, but I did use it to learn how to mod. The video was made before patch 1.3, so, you're probably not going to be able to make your own weapons. You're on your own from then on.SystemVN 06:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Willowtree works at all for PS3 anymore. I'm not a modder, but I used it to see if there was a work around for getting my character from one PS3 to another since simply transplanting the save file doesn't work either. I found that no matter what changes I made to my save file in Willowtree they did not stick upon loading the save on the PS3. If you do figure things out though be sure to back up your shit. Even the simplest change can corrupt your save file leaving you two options if you haven't made a backup. 1. Start over 2. Stick disc in micro-wave. CrapStomper 15:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) No, it does. You just grab a flashdrive, stick it into one of the ports, then go to Saved Data Utility. Copy the save game onto the flashdrive, put it into your computer, load it on Willowtree, and then you have it. Make the changes you need, save it, take it out, copy it from the flashdrive, then play the game on your character and the changes should have been made.SystemVN 16:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I've done exactly that. I even increased my character's level by 1 from 47-48 and when I move the save file back on to the PS3 the character info that pops up with you have the save selected still says level 47. On top of that when I load the character to play it, it loads, then a message pops up that says something like, "could not load data, character belongs to a different profile". Also, I did save properly within Willowtree.CrapStomper 16:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Modding on Willowtree is quite limited after 1.30 since they did fix most of the custom weapons people made although there's some that still escaped the patch. You can't use parts from several manufacturers as it is only from specific ones. I tested it out with the PC Version of Borderlands since 360 version requires a XPort HDD/Memory Card Dock and/or 360 HDD or a Memory Card. Each time you create a mod, test it on a pc copy of the game before moving it to 360 or PS3 as alot of times, the game will delete the invalid item or part from your inventory once the game is loaded. Always important to back up save data before even attempting to edit it as you can corrupt your data or it may never load up. Omegaxgp 07:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) If you simply start out from level 1 and mod your character in any way the save will not stick. You must began your game from starting off at the bus all the way until you reach Dr. Zed. A safe bet is to reach level 10 in your own game and then start modding. It should work after this.